PERVERT!
by showoffXD
Summary: TonyxMarc oneshot warning: SLASH Its Was a Cold Day... Hope You Enjoy! :D


_**The Amazing Spiez!**_

**Rex: Sup peeps **

**Tony: hola!**

**Rex: i write beyblade stories, but i decided to make a amazing spiez oneshot enjoy i kind of rushed threw this...**

**TonyxMarc (DONT OWN ANYTHING! BUT REX (MY OC) AND THE IDEA OF THIS STORY**

* * *

_**Pervert?**_

**_Marc POV_**

"C-COLD!" I Yelled shivering from the cold one of the highest mountain we all were on

" Marc think of something other than saying Cold!all the time!" Megan snapped at me

"hey could you two stop blabbering were on a mission!" lee spat at the two of us

"your the one to talk mr. BUTS IN MY FACES HURRY UP!" tony yelled

We were climbing a cold mountain for a formula for jerry to analyze the new laser ray vision he was working on... Or so i been told. without any jackets just our spy suits we were all on edge getting mad at eachother every second

"Jeez you guys are a real pain in my neck!" Megan yelled she was on the bottom of the line we were in

"jeez you guys are a real pain in my neck" tony mimicked second in line

"I know what your a pain in tony but you too young for me to say it" I grinned thinking of what I said was really cleaver I was third and lee of course in first

"oh he comes the boy genius who can't get a girl Please the only thing you can get Marc is THIS!" tony then kicked down some snow which landed in my used to be warm face

I gritted my teeth togather in anger as I felt my faces heat melting the snow and dripping off me

"tony that's if you really done it now!" I said as we got whooped back home we all landed in the living room

"Wa- what? Are we done?" lee asked

'sorry spiez today is your day off I forgot please don't stay mad at me' Jerry signed off

We all sighed finally home with warmth

I was still mad at my bro tony for doing that

"Tony your getting it now!" I yelled imaging if I should choke him or stab him

"not if you can't catch me slow poke" tony dashed out of the living room to the stair way

"TONYYYY! ARG!" I ran after him

Tony headed for our room and locked it

I ran and banged on me and tonys room door with fists of fury

"tony open up! Or I'll won't do your homework !" I threaten him

I heard his foot steps forming louder as he got closer to the door

he than opened it slowly half way and giggled "your so supit!"

of coruse got mad and kicked the door open to my shock

"t-tony?! What's all this!" I freaked out

He laughed "it's laundry do it before mom and dad come back"

I held my head as I walked into the room tony closed the door and continue to laugh with the huge laundry pile in the middle of the room

I turned around swiftly with one leg "look tony I'm not doing your lanundry" I crossed my arms

"but your the one who cleans the room you have to" he put his hands on his hips

"don't care am not doing it" I swung my face side ways avoiding eye contact

"..."

"..."

Than there was silence but I don't blame it I rarely talk to tony I usually talk to Megan or lee tony only talks to me to mock me or clean our room and most of the time homework which I do cause I enjoy it

"Marc?..." tony finally broke the silence stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground

"yeah tone?..." I replied

"can I tell you something" tony blushed and looked up at me

I swung my head back in his direction as i sat on the edge of his bed

"sure what is it?" I said eagerly as I questioned him

Tony didn't respond

I was so confused at the moment as I tilted my head to the side wondering

"I want you marc... I love you" he held my hand

I blushed "tony... I never knew you felt that way about me" (_quick love confession sorry_)

"I always have Marc please let me show you" he let go of my hand and pinned me down on the bed

He leaned and kissed me on the lips I couldnt resist him no more I kissed back

Tony licked my bottom lip asking for enterance

I allowed him as he thrusted his toung in my mouth sending a pulse threw my body

His toung licked everwere in my mouth I used my pink flesh and massaged his toung

Our toung both twirled in my mouth without holding back

Drool was dripping down my chin as we broke our kiss and both gasping for air

"tony thank you but that's Enough" I panted

"fine we wont have sex" tony snickered "but we both know that your hard"

he was right once again Tony, always sees right threw me somtimes

"wait you were planing on having sex with me pervert!" I accused him of being

"than can we do something erotic togather?" tony smirked

"what kind of erotic thing?" I asked

Tony quickly let me go and unzipped my pant fly and my member flew out

"tony?! I don't know" I panicked

He than unzipped his pants fly and his member flew out aswel

"don't worry" he got close so our members would be touching "it will feel good" he said as he grabbed both member togather and instantly started pumping them both

I gasped at the sudden pleassure shot threw my body "tony ah~ where did you learn to pump s-so wellllll~" I held the bed covers in my fist

"oh~ you kn-know masterbation ah" tony spoke

I nodded not really caring to much at the moment

"ma-Marc I got a contest for yo-you ah~" he said between breaths

"What ahhhhh is it?" I said as I felt everything go from cold to hot

Tony started to use his thumb and play with the head of my member

"who ever~mhmm ahhh cu-cums first has to do the laun-laundry~" he leaned back a bit getting lost in pleassure

"your O-on mhmm" I panted

Tony looked at me and smirked he than begun to pump rougher and faster going all the way down me and his member I moaned out loud

'no must hold on cant give in' I though as my face heated up more "this pleassure is amazing tony~" I said

"hee ahhh mhm mhm I know ri~right" tony gasped 'no im about to cum marc is one strong guy gotta think gotta think' tony though to himself

Tony than lifted up my shirt with his free hand and begun to suck on my nipples with his mouth

"T-tony no fair your cheating!" I gasped as I held my hand up to my mouth there was precum all over Tony's hand

It felt so good I never felt this feeling before I loved it so much but was this my desire to do this or my pleasure

I arched my back as I felt needing to realase "no tony stop~ahhh mhmm"

'hurry up and cum marc, If you don't Im going too' tony thought to himself as he bit each nipple and pumped rapidly

I gasped "nooo I'm cumming! Tony" I screamed

"I cumming too Marc!" tony yelled

We both gasped as i came first than tony we realeased our cum all over Tony's hand and a little on the bed

We both were very hot and tried as I fell on the warm bed tony followed

I panted so with tony but he than started to lick the cum on his hand

"mhmm good" he said panting aswell

I felt a little throw up in my mouth but than gulped it down

We both zipped back up our flys

Tony got up and was now on top of me "Marc we you please be my boyfriend" he said and kissed me on the cheek

I blushed "ok tony I be your boyfriend" I warped my arms around his neck smiling me and tony have a really powerful relationship if you think about It I might say I talk to Megan and lee most of the time but tony and me are the ones mostly together

"and Marc..."

"yes tone..."

"you have to do the laundry since you came first!"

"what! But you cheated!"

"I didn't say nobody was not allowed to cheat"

"arg shut up ding dong and MOVE" I yelled pushing tony to the side and getting up

I bent down as tony got up and pinched my but i yelped

"T-TONY!" I held my but in surprise and jumped a bit

"I'll have you next time my enterance to paradise" he smiled

"pervert" I narrowed my eyes at him

I than picked up the laundry basket and walked to the door

Tony warped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "I love you Marc Clark" I blush as he let go and opened the door for me

We both gasped to see megan and lee on the floor with nose bleeds that formed a puddle, looking kind of dead

"they heard us didn't they" tony sighed

"I guess so get some tissues tony" as I stepped over them and walked to the basement

Tony sighed once more and stepped over them to get the tissues

_**THE END HOPE YOU ENJOYED**_

* * *

**Rex: i hope you guys enjoyed**

**Marc: review please maybe Rex might make more story for us~**

**Tony: yeah review please~**

**Rex: hm... well thanks for reading *waves* BTW COULD DO SOME MUCH BETTER RUSHED THREW THIS**


End file.
